Sea Salt Ice Cream and Holding Hands
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Takes place post-game for Last Story, and post-Dream Drop Distance for Kingdom Hearts. Therius, looking for Mirania in Twilight Town, ponders over the situation of the light versus dark, has a first taste of sea-salt ice cream, and forgets that Yurick is waiting for them back at Lazulis until Ienzo comes around.


**Author note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Last Story.**

**Warning: Possible spoilers for both games, a dash of TheriusxMirania, and it takes place post-game for the Last Story and post-Dream Drop Distance for Kingdom Hearts.**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_Sea Salt Ice Cream and Holding Hands_

* * *

The white knight let out a sigh as he walked about Twilight Town, passing by Hayner, Pence and Olette as the three chased each other throughout the town. Therius guessed that they must be playing again-knowing Hayner, the boy could be easily just playing along with his friends or hauling them along with whatever they had planned for the afternoon.

Therius didn't really know much about any of the worlds apart from where he came from, called 'The Empire' by those foreign to his world. He thought he would get more used to the more...normal-seeming places, such as Traverse Town or Twilight Town first, before trying to get used to Prankster's Paradise or Wonderland. He thought it was good to try to understand something that might be a bit similar to where he came from, first, before going someplace entirely different.

He didn't even know _how _this world had been in existence-it all started when these dark creatures called Heartless started appearing. Therius had been asked to investigate the matter, and what he stumbled upon was something much more than just some extermination problem. Nope...it was something far worse, perhaps even on the verge of war of light versus darkness.

The concept of Nobodies and Sombodies also threw him off as well, but as far as he knew...well, he had a heart. He was definitely a Somebody by the other worlds' standards for sure. He wasn't like the Heartless, those black creatures that kept trying to take other people's hearts; but he wasn't a Nobody either-someone who didn't have a heart but yet still had enough will to 'live.'

He blinked out of his thoughts. _Why_ was he here again?

...Right, right. He needed to find Miss Mirania. Yurick had much to inform her and Therius about the Heartless and some person called Ansem, back at Lazulis. Zael and Callista had asked Mirania to help Therius with his investigation of all the worlds and the Heartless, knowing her intellect would be a valuable resource to him.

Of course, just because Mirania was smart did not mean she knew everything about the worlds around them. The two of them knew that, and had to go ask others for help. Asking King Mickey and Jiminy Cricket helped a little bit, but they still needed more information. Unfortunately, Sora and Riku were impossible to keep track of-Sora was still taking his Mark of Mastery exam needed to become a Keyblader (A Keyblader is someone that wielded a Keyblade, which Therius thought looked like a sword). Riku was...well, wherever he was. Also, Yen Sid was not available either-he was far too busy training Kairi and Axel to use their Keyblades properly, so he was out of the question.

This meant that Therius and the others would have to find the information themselves, mostly, and that was not going to be easy. This would require quite a bit of travel, quite a bit of patience, and quite a bit of determination as well. Zael, Callista and Zesha couldn't help him, though-they had to make sure the Heartless were not trying to invade _their _kingdoms and hurt the people. Therius understood that completely.

Of course, this meant that he would be working alone most of the time. He could have been working completely alone, had it not been for Mirania to step in.

He'd warned her of the consequences, that it would be dangerous and they might even get stuck in other worlds if they were unlucky.

_"I suppose that's true. But I still want to go. If we can help our own world recover from what hurt it, why not help others?"_

That had been Miss Mirania's response. The white knight smiled a bit at the memory. The two would be the ones officially going around from world to world-King Mickey had even been kind enough to lend them something to help them travel to other worlds a bit faster ( A Gummi Ship? Was that what it was called?), too, and they were exceedingly grateful for its existence.

Of course, now was not a time to rejoice-he had yet to find Mirania, and it was getting late in the afternoon.

"Miss Mirania?" He called out, looking around Station Plaza. "Miss Mirania? Where are you...?"

"Sir Therius?" Therius blinked, before looking upwards. Mirania was perched on the edge of some roofing, high above him on the Clock Tower as she waved to him. "I'm over here!"

Therius almost said, _Miss Mirania, how in the world did you get up there? _but he decided not to ask. Mirania let her curiosity guide her too much, sometimes, in his opinion, but he decided it would be best not to say a thing against it. It was her curiosity that had helped the late General Asthar learn more about the Outsider, after all.

"Erm...I'll be there soon..." With that being said, he went to find a way to get to the Clock Tower's roof.

Thankfully, the trip didn't take long, and Therius managed to get to Mirania, who was munching happily at what appeared to be some sort of handheld food. It was a light blue colour, and it was on a stick.

"Miss Mirania?"

Mirania looked up from munching on the unknown food, looking towards Therius. "Yes?"

"Erm...what are you eating, exactly?"

The healing mage's face broke into a grin. "Sea salt ice cream, of course! I got some a store here..." She took another one of the blue food items out of a bag, handing it to Therius. "Do you want to try one?"

"Sure..." Sitting down beside her, he grabbed the sea salt ice cream from her, examined it carefully, and then took a bite. It was cold, as he expected, but..

"What do you think?"

"It's sweet, but salty as well..." He paused, before making his opinion. "I quite like it, actually."

She nodded in agreement. "I like it, too."

Therius glanced at the bag, filled with even more sea salt ice cream. "Miss Mirania? ...How much sea salt ice cream did you buy...?"

"Um.."

He let out a sigh. "Did you end up spending all your munny already?"

"...Maybe..."

He face-palmed himself at this. "Miss Mirania, the only way we have been able to scrape enough munny to buy anything in the other worlds is by defeating Heartless, or selling excess Potions...and we don't have either of those things at the moment..."

"Sorry." She let out a sigh. "It was so tasty, though..."

He nodded quietly. "True." There was another moment of hesitation, before Mirania spoke up again.

"Were you looking for me for a while?"

He nodded. "For the past hour, yes. Yurick uncovered some information regarding about these Heartless, as well as a person called Ansem..."

"I see." She paused, before speaking again. "Do you think should finish ice cream first before we head to the Gummi Ship?"

Therius nodded, turning towards her. "Yes, I believe so. I'm not sure if the ice cream will last long in the summer heat of Lazulis..."

Mirania cringed a bit at this. "...But then...what am I going to do with all of these?" She asked, holding up the entire bag of still-existing ice cream. Therius hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Um...perhaps we could hand them out to whoever likes sea-salt ice cream..?"

Before Therius could speak, a voice interrupted them.

"Oh, Sir Therius. Miss Mirania...there you are. Yurick was starting to get worried, and he contacted me to ask to look for both of you..." The two turned to see none other than Ienzo, lab coat, and all. The young scientist adjusted his blue ascot tie as he nodded once, acknowledging their presence. "I'm glad I found the both of you."

Therius blinked, before nodding, standing up as he spoke. "Do not worry. Miss Mirania and I will be headed back to the Empire soon, Ienzo." He paused, before speaking. "How are things back at Radiant Garden?"

Ienzo hesitated, before speaking. "Better, I suppose. Even and Dilan are both now stable, and we have been cleaning the laboratories and sorting things out. If we come up with anything that could help once things are organized, we'll contact your world somehow."

"That's good. Thank you." Therius then glanced at the bag of sea-salt ice cream, took it from Mirania, and shoved it into Ienzo's hands.

"Huh-"

"Take it back to Radiant Garden. I'm sure the others would like some." Therius spoke quickly, he and Mirania leaving quickly. "Good day..."

The two left Ienzo standing there awkwardly, a bag of sea-salt ice cream in his hands.

"...What am I going to with this...?"

* * *

The two were almost approaching the Gummi Ship when Mirania noticed something.

"Therius?"

The knight paused, turning towards her. "Yes, Miss Mirania?"

Mirania looked down. "We're holding hands."

Therius looked down, noticing. "Is it making you uncomfortable in any way...?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No." She responded quietly. "It's fine."

Therius only nodded quietly, the two entering the Gummi Ship as they prepared to go back to Lazulis.

Hopefully, no one would notice that they were holding hands still when they arrived...


End file.
